The Cove
by BoNora4ever
Summary: Nora is bequeathed an untimely gift. Will it change the Buchanan's lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_To my readers,_**

**_It has been awhile since I've had the time or opportunity to write. Real life gets in the way of fiction sometimes. _****_Some of you have written encouraging me to write another story. I appreciate your interest and encouragement. I don't like to begin posting until I have several chapters written, but I'm making an exception since I haven't posted anything in so long. Please be patient with my progress; and, as always, I hope you enjoy the story._**

_**The Cove**_

**Chapter 1  
**

**Tuesday, October 13, 2015**

Nora paced the hotel room and tousled her hair as she spoke into her phone. She gave Bo an exasperated look as she passed the bed where he was reading.

She spoke impatiently. "I _know_ about your flight on Friday, Susannah. You've mentioned it _three_ times. If the reading is on Thursday, then it won't interfere with your plans…"

She listened for a moment, then continued, "No...I'm not angry. It's not a problem. It's just…"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. Sometimes her sister just didn't know when to quit.

"I'm _not _yelling!" She squeezed the bridge of her nose and started again, "I'm not yelling," she stated more calmly. "It's just that we've been through all of this, and it's not a big deal."

She sighed as she listened again.

"Okay...look...I'm sorry. It's been a very long and trying week for both of us...we're tired. Like I said before...they'll do the reading on Thursday; then you can leave for your convention Friday morning and I'll tie up loose ends here. It's really not a problem, okay? I'll see you on Thursday then...alright...goodnight, Susannah."

Nora firmly pressed the 'off' button, then looked at Bo.

"Let me see that," Bo said referring to her phone.

"Why?"

"Just…...let me see it," he replied, nodding and gesturing for her to toss it to him. He caught it and turned the ringer to 'silent'. Setting it on the nightstand, he spoke again. "Now...come here," he said quietly, turning back the sheets on her side of the bed.

She tossed her robe on a chair and approached the bed. Noticing two glasses of wine on the bedside table, she spoke again, "Bo, I'm hardly in the mood…"

"I _know_ that," he interrupted. "How insensitive do you think I am? Really, honey." He gave her a look. "I just thought I could give you some wine, some comfort, maybe even a backrub...anything to unfrazzle your nerves and help you relax. Come on," he encouraged.

He propped her pillows up invitingly, and she slipped into bed beside him. He handed her a glass and she swirled the drink before taking a sip, then another, letting the wine work it's magic and fill her with comforting warmth.

After a second glass, she slumped lower and leaned her head on Bo's shoulder.

"More?" he asked her.

"No," she answered softly.

Bo took the glass and set it on the bedside table. "How about a backrub then?" he asked quietly, "It'll loosen those tightened nerves."

"You know...I think I'd rather just...snuggle," she murmured against his shoulder. "Can we do that?"

"Snuggle. You want to snuggle. Well...you know what, honey...you're in luck. I happen to be a _master_ at snuggling."

Nora gave him a sleepy grin. "You're a master of many things, Bo Buchanan."

"That I am," he agreed, "but tonight...we'll settle for snuggling."

He reached over to turn off the lamp, then pulled her to his side. She cuddled close but said nothing. Finally Bo broke the long silence.

"You know, honey, you don't have to be so stoic. I've watched you go through these last few days with hardly a tear. I wish you'd just...let go, have a good cry, talk to me, even scream if you want to...anything but this holding onto your emotions."

When she didn't respond, he continued, "When Asa passed, you saw how I handled it... by drinking and fighting with my brother."

"I remember," she replied softly, running a finger in circles on his chest.

He prodded gently, "So...talk to me, Red. What are you feeling?" He nuzzled his chin in her hair and held her tight. "I'm worried about you, honey. I know you were a daddy's girl...this has to be eating you up inside."

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Bo. It just doesn't seem _real_ to me. How can he be gone already? We just buried Mom a year ago. I guess I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that both of my parents are gone."

Bo nodded softly in understanding. "It'll take some time for the reality to set in. Took me a long time to get used to Pa not being at the mansion...he'd always been such a looming presence there. It just takes time." He stroked her back tenderly. "Lenny's loss is a surprise to all of us...he seemed to be doing so well. But, I've heard this happens a lot with couples...when one goes, their mate follows...can't live without them. Len and Selma were together for a long time."

"Sixty years," Nora replied softly. "Can you even imagine?"

"No, I can't." Bo thought for a moment then added, "I wish we could have had sixty years, Red. But...since we can't...I'm glad I'm older and will go first. I wouldn't want to live without you again."

"That's not exactly how things work, you know...Selma was younger and she went first...and it was the same with your parents. Besides..." Nora continued, peering up at him from her place on his shoulder, "that's not very gallant of you. I don't want to be left here without you either."

He held her tight. "We'll just go together then. We'll be like Romeo and Juliet...only older."

Nora gave him a weak smile, "Not nearly as romantic," she murmured.

They rested in silence for a few moments before Bo changed the subject. "Are you sure you want to handle all of these details alone? I could probably get a couple more days off..."

"No, I can handle it. Susannah will be here for the reading of the will. Then I'll do any other follow up details and fly home on Friday."

"Where I'll be waiting for you," he replied.

"With open arms?" Nora asked, peering up at him.

"Absolutely, honey. With open arms...and maybe even a pizza," he finished with raised brows.

Nora grinned. "You're a man after my own heart, Bo Buchanan," she replied, puckering her mouth to receive his tender kiss.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Friday, October 16th, 2015**

Sunlight dappled the car through the colorful autumn leaves as Nora made her way along the two-lane highway bordering Lake Michigan. She had left the Chicago traffic just over an hour ago...only another ten miles or so to the little town of Branson's Cove.

This trip to the Cove was definitely not on her agenda. The plan was to hear the reading of the will, sign the legal documents, tie up loose ends, and be on her way back to Llanview on a 6:00 flight. Back home to Bo...and that pizza he promised...and some relaxation after this long and stressful week. An old quote came to her mind..._the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry…_

"_That's _certainly the truth," she muttered to herself.

She glanced at the lake to the right of the highway. It really _was_ beautiful. The sky was that deep clear blue of autumn, the trees were painted orange, red, and gold, and small waves lapped the shoreline where the sun danced across the water. Under different circumstances she might have enjoyed the view, but she just didn't have the time.

Her mind drifted back over the past twenty-four hours and the reading of her father's will. She and Susannah were astounded to find that Leonard Hanen had, not one, but, _two _properties to bequeath to his daughters. Susannah had inherited their childhood home in Chicago's historic district while Nora received her grandparents' estate near Branson's Cove. Not only so, but, to their surprise, Lenny Hanen had spent the past year living in the old house.

So, while Susannah took leave for her conference, Nora made an unplanned trip to the Cove to retrieve her father's personal belongings. She also had an appointment with a local real estate agent to discuss the sale of the property. When all was said and done, she'd be on a plane to Llanview by evening.

It was just past noon when Nora maneuvered the car up the winding drive to the old house. As she parked next to the carriage house, a wave of nostalgia swept over her. She hadn't been to her grandparents' home in years. She vaguely remembered the room she had shared with Susannah on their infrequent visits here and the chasing of cousins around the property during family reunions.

When the realtor pulled in next to Nora, she stepped out of the car.

"Nora Buchanan?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered reaching for his extended hand.

"Nick Serrano, Serrano Realty. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you."

They gazed at the house with it's ornate trim and wrap-around porch.

"So, this grand old house is going on the market," Mr. Serrano said solemnly. "I've always admired this place...beautiful setting and a lake view...gorgeous!"

"It _is _a beautiful setting," Nora agreed.

"Looks like someone has made some improvements," the realtor continued. "I was here a year or so ago with an older gentleman. He said he was going to sell the place, but changed his mind at the last minute...said the property had been in his family for generations."

"That would have been my father, Lenny Hanen…" Nora began.

Recognition came to Nick Serrano's mind at the mention of the name. "Ah yes, Mr. Hanen. That's right. So, he's decided to sell after all?"

Nora hesitated a moment before responding. "No, actually...Dad passed away...just last week. I inherited the property."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss…" Nick said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Thank you," Nora replied. "It was unexpected." After a pause, she continued, "Anyway...I need to remove Dad's belongings and put this place on the market. You say some improvements have been made?" she asked as they began walking toward the house.

"Yes," Nick answered. "It looks like the exterior has been painted and some work done to the porch and grounds. I don't know what, if anything, has been done to the interior. I haven't been inside since Mr. Hanen decided to keep the place."

"I see," Nora replied. "Well...I have the key. Let's take a look inside and discuss details of the sale, then I'll gather Dad's things and be on my way."

* * *

It was not to be…

Upon viewing the house, it was obvious to Nora that her father was in the midst of renovating. There were drop cloths and paint supplies in several rooms and a blueprint of impending changes spread on the old dining room table. There were several messages from disgruntled contractors on the answering machine, and Nora quickly realized she would be unable to sell the place until the renovations were finished and all the bills paid.

On top of that, her father had clothing, books, and files of documents stored in the house...much more than Nora expected. She had the huge task of sorting through the filing cabinets and books, not to mention her Dad's clothing, shoes, and personal items.

As it turned out, she was unable to turn the key over to the realtor as planned. She dismissed Mr. Serrano and canceled her flight. Then she called Bo.

"Buchanan," Bo answered as he shuffled through paperwork on his desk at the precinct.

"Hi," Nora said softly when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Red! I was just clearing my desk...heading to the airport in a few minutes…"

"Well," she said, interrupting him, "you _may_ want to wait on that…"

Bo stopped shuffling. "Why, honey? What's going on? Flight delay?"

"No, nothing like that...I _wish_ it was just a flight delay." Nora gently rubbed her forehead between her eyes. She was getting a tension headache.

Bo sat down and leaned back in his chair. "So, what's going on, Red? You okay?"

"Oh, Bo…" Nora said in frustration, "you won't _believe_ what I've found at this house." She went on to explain the incomplete renovations, unpaid contractors, and abundance of her Dad's personal property. "I obviously can't sell this place until everything is done and paid for...and I really need help with the sorting and packing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but now I wish Susannah was still here to help. I can't even _believe_ this. I canceled my flight so I could stay for the weekend; but, I'll never get it all done, and I..."

"I can help," Bo said quietly.

Nora stopped talking and sat down on the porch steps. "You? How? It's a mess, Bo...and besides, it's already Friday afternoon and you won't be able to get a flight and…"

He could tell she was getting worked up. "Red...honey, listen. I don't need to book a flight. I can come on the company jet. I just need to make the arrangements. I'll help you sort and pack your Dad's personal belongings over the weekend, and maybe we'll need to stay over and deal with contractors on Monday. You have anything on your work schedule for Monday?"

"No," Nora answered slowly, "I didn't schedule any appointments until Wednesday."

"Then it's settled. I'm coming to help. I'll call you after I make arrangements for the flight. You sound like you need to de-stress. Maybe you can find a place close by to get a cup of coffee."

"I need something stronger than coffee," she muttered. Then she added, "You're a saint for doing this, you know."

"Yeah, I know...but, for better or worse, right?"

"That's right, Buchanan...for better or worse," she repeated. Then she added softly, "I can't wait to see you. I need a stiff drink and a long hug."

"I'll provide both when I get there," Bo assured her. "Now...I'm going to hang up and make arrangements, and I'll call you back when I have a plan. In the meantime, go get yourself a drink and some dinner...I love you, Red."

"I love you too," she responded.

Nora turned off her phone and looked over the hill at the Lake Michigan shoreline. Time to make that trip into town and try to relax over a drink. She was greatly relieved just to know that Bo was on his way.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wow..." Bo said as he ran his hand across the fireplace mantel, "this is _beautiful_...and look at that staircase...and the woodwork...and that crown molding, honey...you don't find _that _in today's houses...and these hardwood floors…"

"And the mess," Nora added. "Don't forget the mess, Bo...the furniture covered with drop cloths...the paint and ladders...the cobwebs...and all the..._stuff_...that we have to sort through. Let's not get caught up in the grandeur and forget why we're here." She tossed her purse onto a nearby chair and watched a cloud of dust rise where it dropped.

Bo glanced at her. He could almost feel the tension emanating from her body from across the room. He strolled over, took her by the hand, and led her to the parlor where he pulled out a chair. "Why don't you just sit down here for a few minutes..."

Exasperated, she replied, "I don't have _time_ to sit down, Bo! We're already getting a late start. Let's just get busy." Then, looking around the room, she sighed. "I don't even know where to begin."

Bo spoke again, more firmly this time, "You're going to begin right here," he said, indicating the chair. "Sit down, Red... please."

Nora complied but none too happily.

"Now…" Bo began soothingly, "no more talking, honey." He rolled up the sleeves on his flannel shirt. "Just relax a few minutes...under the magical hands of Doctor Bobo."

Nora smiled weakly at the memory of good Doctor Bobo who seemed to appear whenever she was stressed or in pain of any kind.

He began massaging her shoulders and neck, using pressure points to relieve some of her tension. Nora closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her under his masterful touch.

"Now, while I'm doing this," Bo said, soothingly, "I just want you to listen, okay?"

She nodded as he continued the massage.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here until this morning...I know it's giving us a late start, but...I'm here now. I'm here now and we'll get this job done together. You don't have to handle it alone…"

"But, Bo…"

He cut her off, "Nope. You're supposed to be listening, remember?"

She relaxed her shoulders and let him work.

"You have to be willing to slow down and let me help," he continued calmly. "It's obvious that we aren't going to get the job done in three days. We'll do what has to be done so the contractors can finish their work...then we'll return as needed until the place is ready to sell. I hate to burst your bubble, honey, but you're not Wonder Woman and I'm certainly not Superman."

This brought another slight grin to Nora's face and she leaned her head back to look up at him. "You're Superman to me," she murmured softly.

Bo grinned back. "And you're a wonder…..woman," he whispered, giving her an upside down kiss. Then pondering, he added teasingly, "Hey...maybe we could role play that sometime…"

Nora giggled at him.

"That's a nice sound," he said hearing her laugh. "Feel better?"

"I do, Superman. I think I'm ready to get started."

"Good," Bo answered, giving her another quick kiss. Then, holding out a hand to her, he added, "First I want a tour of this place, then we'll decide where to begin."

* * *

Bo was fascinated with the house and all of it's antiquated amenities.

"What do you think this narrow room was for?" he asked as they walked through a space between the kitchen and the dining area. "And look at this cupboard here...it opens up from both sides…"

"Savta always referred to this space as the "butler's pantry", Nora answered, and that cupboard is a dumbwaiter. It has a little elevator function where the cooks could send food through to the dining room or supplies up from the cellar." She chuckled. "At one of our family reunions, we sent my cousin Timmy down to the cellar in the dumbwaiter and my Aunt Sally nearly fainted. We didn't see anything wrong with it. All of us wanted to go, but Timmy was the only one small enough to try it...so off he went! Susannah ran and told the adults. Always the tattletale," she finished, shaking her head.

Bo laughed. "And you were probably the kid shoving him in," he said giving her a knowing look.

"I was one of them," Nora admitted. "I had lots of cousins. We were always up to something," she said, remembering.

"This is quite a house," Bo said as they wandered through her Grandfather's office and then into the library. What did your grandfather do for a living?" Bo asked.

"Saba was a banker," Nora replied.

"So they were rich?"

"They did well enough. They had a butler and a couple of cooks...a few maids."

"And your Dad was one of eight kids?"

"Yes. He was the oldest." Nora stopped as she looked at a family portrait on the library wall. "Here's the family...this is Dad here in the back row."

"Wow. Eight kids," Bo said, looking at the photo. "Can you imagine?" Then he added impishly, "Sounds like Saba needed a few hobbies."

"You should talk," Nora replied, giving Bo a look.

"Hey...I have hobbies," Bo defended himself, "Sex just happens to be my favorite."

Nora laughed and nodded toward the staircase. "Come on, Superman, I'll give you a quick tour of the upstairs before we tackle this mess."

* * *

After a long and tiring day, they ran to town for a quick meal and to pick up a few groceries. They had decided to spend the night in the house rather than at a hotel so they could get an earlier start the next morning. They would sleep in the master suite, the only one with bedding and the one Lenny Hanen had apparently been occupying over the past year.

Nora entered the bedroom towel drying her hair. "Brrrr," she said, shivering. "you'll want to shower quickly. That water isn't very warm."

"Great," Bo replied, "you work me like a dog and then make me take a cold shower."

"Oh, you poor baby," she responded, wrapping her towel around his neck and pulling him close for a kiss. "Maybe I'll warm you up when you're done."

"Hmph...if we have the energy," Bo answered, doubtfully, grabbing his towel.

"What? You mean I've pushed Superman to his limit?" she teased as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Don't put on airs with me, Wonder Woman. You're as tired as I am," was his fading response as he shut the door behind him.

After combing her hair and throwing on some pajamas, Nora wandered around the room. Her father's presence was everywhere. It was obvious that he had made this room his home during the last year of his life.

She opened the closet and fingered his clothes still hanging there. Finding an old jacket, she pulled it out and held it close. It still had the comforting scent of her Dad. She slipped it on and ambled to the desk in the corner.

The desk was covered with paperwork...phone numbers and names scrawled across pads of paper. Beneath the paperwork, she discovered a blueprint. Nora glanced at it briefly. _What were you planning to do with this place, Dad? _she wondered.

She pilfered through the drawers uncovering various folders of documents and receipts. One folder in particular held her interest...it contained pictures she and Susannah had drawn as children, cards they had sent him for birthdays and holidays, newspaper clippings of his daughters' successes...and old photographs. She flipped through the old photographs... a dozen or so of his favorites that represented the highlights of his eighty years of life. A lump began in her throat when she discovered a photo of her standing between both parents on the day she graduated law school. They were so proud. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. How could they be gone?

She didn't hear Bo as he quietly walked up behind her...just felt his arms encircle her waist from behind.

Seeing the photo over her shoulder, he smiled. "Look at you," he said quietly, "so beautiful...and could two parents have been more proud?"

She turned silently and buried her head in his chest. A sob escaped her, and Bo pulled her into his strong embrace. Finally, she shed the tears that had been pent up for so long. He held her close and whispered into her hair, "That's it, honey. Have a good cry. You've been brave long enough. Let it go..."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo peered around the corner and glanced down the hall. Nora was nowhere in sight, so he hurriedly made his way from the bedroom back to the attic where they had been working all morning. He wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned to himself...he had a plan for later.

"Can you help me, please?" a red-faced Nora asked just moments later as she juggled a bag of chips, paper plates loaded with sandwiches, and two bottles of beer into the attic.

Bo quickly wiped off a dusty box and grabbed the chips and beer. "Here you go, honey. Have a seat," he said, "I'll pop open the beer."

"And before you sit down, why don't you try popping open a window too. It's sweltering in here," she said as she slumped down next to the box.

Bo maneuvered his way past old portraits, lamps, and boxes until he reached a window. Tapping the edges of the old window with his fist, he was finally able to open it for a little breeze.

"I'm telling you, Bo, these stairs are _killing_ me. I didn't realize how out of shape I truly am. Your idea of using the dumbwaiter to transport the smaller boxes to the basement was _brilliant."_

Bo joined her by the box, and she handed him his plate. "You didn't tell me what you wanted on your turkey, so I assumed you wanted mayonnaise," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

Bo shook his head, "No, honey, I wanted ketchup. Could you go back down and bring me the ketchup?"

Nora's head swung around, and she gave him an incredulous look. "No, I can't 'run back down' to bring you the ketchup! And since when do you eat ketchup on turkey? _No_body eats ketchup on turkey! If _you _want the ketchup, you can…"

He grinned mischievously at her reaction.

She gave him another look. "Don't mess with me, Buchanan," she said poking him in the side, "I'm not in the mood…"

He chuckled at her. "Oh, lighten up, Red, look how much we've accomplished." He gestured across the room. "We're two-thirds done with this attic. I bet we'll finish it today."

"I know. You're right," she replied. "We really have gotten a lot done. I'm just thankful the general contractor said we could store things in the basement until the estate sale. How many more trips to the basement do you think we'll have before we're done?" she asked looking around.

"Optimistically…" Bo answered, "I'm gonna say three."

* * *

Bo's optimistic estimate of three trips turned into five. It was late evening when they made their final trip to the basement. After depositing her final box on the floor, Nora plopped herself down on the cellar steps and watched as Bo stacked and organized the boxes.

"You're pretty brilliant yourself, Red," he commented, as he pushed the boxes against the outer wall. "Your system of organizing and labeling is going to make the estate sale a lot easier. It will…"

**THUMP...CLANK**

Bo looked startled. "What was that?"

"Did you break something?" Nora asked. "Sounds like something...let loose."

"No. I'm being very careful, honey...besides, that was loud…" He stopped and inspected a crack along the wall. "Come here, Red...look at this…"

Nora joined Bo where he was inspecting the stone wall. He was running his finger along a jagged crack where the stones met. Pushing his body against the wall, the crack widened slowly.

"This looks like some kind of door, Nora. Look at this!" He leaned all of his body weight into the wall. Dirt and tiny stones crumbled from within the crack with his added weight.

"Help me, Red. Push."

Nora was hesitant. "Do you think we should, Bo? I mean...who knows what's back there...and look how it's crumbling as you move it...what if it...collapses or something?..."

"This house has been standing for over a hundred years, Nora. The two of us aren't going to bring it down. Come on. Help me. I wanna see what's behind this wall...you ready?"

Nora sighed. "Don't you get enough adventure at work, Commissioner?"

"Not like this," he answered. "We're in a century old house with what looks like a moving wall. We have to see what's behind it! Come on..."

Nora sighed. "Okay, Buchanan. But if any rats or anything come tumbling through that crack…"

"I'll protect you, honey. Come on. Ready? On the count of three."

Nora leaned against the wall as Bo started the count, "One...Two...THREE…"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**At the end of the previous chapter, Bo and Nora had discovered a secret door in the basement of the old Hanen home...**

**Chapter 5**

There was a loud **SCRRREECH **and more dirt crumbled as they leaned into the wall together.

"Again, Red! One...Two...THREE!"

They rammed again, and the wall broke free. Dirt and stones rained down upon them.

Sputtering and coughing through a cloud of dirt, Bo asked, "You okay, Red?"

"I'm fine," she answered wiping the dirt off her face and shoulders. "This is crazy, Bo."

"Nah...we have it open now, honey. Let's see what's in here…"

"Bo...it's pitch black. We aren't going to see anything."

"Get out your phone."

"Why? Are we going to take pictures of the blackness?" she asked facetiously.

"No," he answered, "but when we find the hidden Hanen treasure or a good wine cellar, we're going to take selfies to show all of our friends."

She gave him a look.

"I'm kidding. But your phone has a flashlight, right? We'll use our flashlights to see what's back here." Bo flipped on his flashlight as Nora did the same.

They both raised their lights in front of them. What they found was not a room at all.

"It's a tunnel," Bo said, rotating the light in a circular motion. "Not what I expected."

"Well, _maybe_ the 'Hanen treasure' is at the end of the tunnel!" Nora quipped, rolling her eyes. "Come on," she said turning back toward the basement, "I'm tired. Time for a lukewarm shower and some sleep."

Bo grabbed her arm to pull her back, "Not on your life, honey. We can't come this far and not find out what's at the end of this tunnel…"

"Sure we can," Nora said, once again turning toward the door.

"Nope." Bo moved himself behind her and shuffled her in front of him. "Let's go."

Nora twisted out of his grasp. "Oh, alright!", she snapped at him, "But if we're going to do this, you're going first!" She shoved him in front and grabbed his waistband. "Serve you right if you get bit by a bat or a spider or something…"

Bo chuckled. "Just come on…"

They inched their way along the tunnel at a snail's pace until Bo, losing patience with their slow progress, took Nora's hand and pulled her along beside him.

"The walls are made of rough block of some kind," he pointed out.

"Why is there water leaking around them?" Nora asked.

"That's just groundwater," Bo answered. "The floor just looks like packed dirt, but at least it isn't muddy."

Nora glanced at him. "Like it matters if we step in some mud...we're already filthy."

"Yes, we are, and isn't it fun?" Bo exclaimed, squeezing her hand. "Hey, look up here, Red. Looks like we've found another door."

"And the end of the tunnel," Nora added.

This door, unlike the other, was made of wood; and, instead of pushing open, it slid aside on rusty hinges. Bo slid the door open and stepped cautiously over the threshold pulling Nora along behind him.

The room they entered was dank and dark. Evening light filtered faintly through it's one dirty window. Wide benches lined three walls, and a table and two chairs were the only furnishings. Next to the window was a door leading outside, and beside that door were a few old fishing rods.

"Maybe it's a fishing cabin," Bo said. "Maybe your Saba had other hobbies after all."

"That makes no sense," Nora replied as she wandered around the small cottage. "Why would he need a tunnel to lead from the basement to a fishing cabin?"

"Maybe your Savta didn't want him to fish," Bo suggested jokingly as he approached the outer door. He rattled the doorknob and pushed the door open. Stepping outside, he found that the cottage sat hidden in the woods about thirty feet from the lake's edge. Nora followed and they looked at their surroundings in the darkening twilight.

Nora nodded up the hill. "You can barely see the house from here."

"I guess that tunnel is longer than it seemed," Bo replied.

He wandered around the perimeter of the cabin which was backed into the hillside.

"Strange the way this place is built," Bo remarked. "There must be a reason." He thought a few moments and then continued, "Maybe….your grandfather was a bootlegger and the tunnel led down here to a hidden still…"

Nora gave him a look. "My Saba was _not_ a bootlegger. Really, Bo, there has to be some logical explanation."

He grinned at her reaction. "I'm sure there is," he replied, "and I hope we figure out the mystery, but we need to get back to the house." He swatted the back of his neck. "These mosquitoes down here are eating me up."

"They aren't bothering me," Nora replied.

"Well, maybe you're just not as sweet as I am," he baited, swatting himself again before grabbing her hand. "Come on, Red, turn on your flashlight. Let's get back to the house and I'll let _you_ nibble on me instead."

* * *

A unexpected phone call from the general contractor gave Bo the time he needed to finish preparing his surprise. He slipped into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

When Nora finished her call, she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before making her way upstairs to the bedroom. When she got there, the door was locked. She rattled the crystal doorknob. "Bo? The door is locked," she shouted.

There was no response beyond the door other than the sounds of bumping and sliding as if things were being moved across the room.

"Bo?" She rattled the knob again. "Bo!" she called more loudly, "My hands are full. Can you open the door?"

She heard a scratching noise and soft music began to play. Then the door opened to reveal her husband wearing a black top hat and tails.

"Good evening, Mrs. Buchanan," he said, with a slight bow and tilt of his hat. "Come in. I've been waiting for you."

Nora laughed. "Well, don't _you_ look dapper!" she replied, eyebrows raised. She entered and placed the wine and glasses on a nearby table, then turned to look at him. "Where did you find this?" she asked running her hands along his lapels. "And the music?"

The boyish gleam was back in Bo's eyes. "The clothes were in that old trunk you had me drag down from the attic, honey, and the gramophone was hidden up in the attic too...I can't believe it still works! Oh and here…" he said reaching behind him, "I have something for you to wear."

He wrapped a lace shawl around her shoulders, knotted it in front, then pulled out a rounded hat adorned with silk flowers and buttons and placed it on her auburn hair.

"So...how do I look?" she asked after Bo adjusted her hat.

"Beautiful...see for yourself," he answered turning her toward the mirror and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

The reflection made Nora smile again. "We _do_ make a handsome couple, don't we Mr. Buchanan?" she asked demurely.

"Yes, we do...oh!...and look at this!" Bo released her and reached into the trunk. He pulled out an old tintype photograph. "I don't know who they are, but we're wearing their clothes. Look at this, honey."

Nora took the tintype from Bo's hand. "Bo…" Nora said quietly, "this must be my great grandparents...or great greats..the ones who originally lived in this house. Wow," she murmured in awe.

Bo nodded. "Lots of treasures hidden in this old place."

He noticed her demeanor changing as she looked at the old photo, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. He didn't want a change of mood to destroy this moment.

"Here," he said, taking the photo from her and placing it on a nearby table. "We're all dressed up, Mrs. Buchanan...and we have music…" He extended a hand toward her, "Would you like to dance?"

A smile returned to her face. 'Why, Mr. Buchanan," she answered, placing her hand in his, "I thought you'd never ask."

They spent the next couple of hours dancing to the tinny music from the gramophone, at times gliding around the room in a waltz, other times kicking up their heels in the Charleston. The dancing and wine eventually led to their hats resting on the tall bedposts and their clothes being scattered across the floor.

They lay side by side after their lovemaking, Bo playing with her hand, the only sound in the room the scratchy, repetitive click of the needle at the end of the record on the gramophone. Bo spoke first.

"I was just thinking…" he said quietly.

"Mmm...about what?" she asked.

"Well...I was just wondering, you know...how many people, do you think, have made love in this room? I mean...generations of people have lived in this house. Wonder how many have done what we just did in this very room...in this very bed even…"

Nora giggled. "What made you think about that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean...I wonder how many babies were conceived right here in this very spot...your grandparents, aunts and uncles...your dad was probably conceived right here in this room, honey…"

"That's a little weird to think about." Nora glanced at him. "You're really fascinated with this place, aren't you?"

He held her hand close to his chest. "Yeah, I guess I am. A rambling house full of rooms and a secret tunnel and history… I almost feel like spirits are still floating through the rooms...almost like they're watching us...like they were watching us make love tonight...and cheering me on…"

Nora's familiar laugh rolled from her depths. "That wasn't spirits, Bo. That was _me_! _I _was cheering you on!"

Bo chuckled as he turned to look at her. "Yes, you did, didn't you? But, you know what, honey?" he whispered. "I like to think they were all cheering too."

She laughed again and rolled over to snuggle in his arms. "Whatever you want in your fantasies is fine with me, sweetheart, as long as you take me along."

"Always," he answered, holding her close.

"And Bo," she murmured against his neck, "thank you. Thank you for always finding a way to make sweet memories."

"That's what we have to do, honey. No matter what life throws at us, we have to try to make good memories. And you know what? I think those spirits would agree…"

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morning sunlight splashed across the papers Nora had spread on the kitchen table.

"A bed and breakfast?" Bo asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"A bed and breakfast," Nora confirmed. "That's what Mr. Henderson told me."

"Mr. Henderson…" Bo said, "the general contractor, I presume. Want more coffee?" he asked before placing the pot back in the coffee maker.

Nora pushed her mug across the table. "Please," she answered, still distracted by this new information and the paperwork spread before her.

Bo filled her cup and sat beside her at the table. "Why would an eighty-year-old man want to take on the running of a bed and breakfast? That's a lot of work," Bo said, dumbfounded.

"Exactly!" she agreed. "Mr. Henderson told me Dad was really excited about it...said he didn't want to sell the place to strangers and was eager to get out of the city…"

"I really can't blame him for that. Chicago's pretty fast-paced for a retired guy in his eighties," Bo said, sipping his coffee. "Maybe it was just easier for him to be here than to live in that house full of memories in Chicago. It must have been hard for him living there without Selma."

Nora laid the papers she was pondering back on the pile and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"I just wish I had known, Bo. Why didn't he share this with me? Was I so busy that he felt he couldn't tell me his plans?"

Bo wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now don't start feeling guilty, Red…"

"But I do, Bo. Dad was _always_ there for me when I needed him. I just wish I could have been there for him."

"And...would you have supported him in his plans?" Bo asked.

Nora gave his question some thought. "Well...I would have tried to talk him out of it, of course...it's a huge undertaking for an old guy…"

"And _that_, honey, is why Lenny didn't mention it to you."

She scowled at him over the rim of her coffee mug. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Bo answered.

"Well, stop...because it isn't working."

Bo raised his hands in a helpless gesture and went back to drinking his coffee.

As Nora glanced out the window, she saw a man in a broad-brimmed hat jumping out of a pickup truck.

"Looks like another contractor. I wasn't expecting anyone else this early…"

"Why isn't your Mr. Henderson handling these subcontractors?" Bo asked. "I thought that was his job."

Nora took another swig of her coffee before answering, "It is. I've just been telling them about Dad's passing and assuring them that their services are still needed. I'll go talk with him," she said, rising.

"Nah...sit down, Red...finish your coffee. I'll talk to this one."

No sooner had Bo uttered this offer than his phone started buzzing. Bo glanced at it. "Sorry, honey, it's the station. I've gotta take this."

"No problem," she said, setting down her mug and heading toward the door.

* * *

The man was obviously the gardener. He was unloading gloves and pruning shears as Nora approached.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," the man replied. A hint of recognition filled his eyes as Nora introduced herself.

"I'm…"

"Nora Hanen..." the man answered, smiling.

Nora was startled that he seemed to know her. With a puzzled look, she asked, "...and you are?"

"You don't recognize me?" he asked grinning at her.

His smile _did_ look a little familiar, but…

She shook her head… "I'm sorry...no...I don't. Have we met?"

He placed the gloves and shears back in his truck. "Yes, but it's been a long time...I used to come here with my Dad when I was young…"

Her eyes immediately lit with recognition, _"Royce?"_

He nodded. "That's right! You remembered! I knew I was unforgettable." He laughed as she grabbed him for a hug.

"Royce Landis! I can't _believe_ it!" she said, releasing him and looking him over. "I knew that smile looked familiar, I just couldn't place where I'd seen you before."

"Well, I'll forgive you...it _has_ been a long time."

"It certainly has," Nora agreed. "And your Dad? How is he?" she asked.

"He has some trouble getting around now...arthritis...so I've taken on the family business. He and Mom still live in the same place." He grew serious for a moment as he added, "I heard about your Mom, Nora. I'm so sorry. She was a great lady."

"Oh...thank you...and, I guess you haven't heard...Dad joined her last week," Nora told him solemnly.

"Oh no! I hadn't heard," Royce replied.

"I'm afraid so...That's actually what I came out here to tell you. We're just here to tie up loose ends and sort through Dad's belongings…"

"I'm so sorry! Dad will be sad to hear this too. I can't believe it. We just talked to Lenny a few weeks ago. He was pretty excited about his B&B plans…"

"So I've heard," she responded.

They continued catching up until, soon after, Bo pocketed his phone and came out to join them. He'd seen their interaction, including the hug, from the kitchen window. Nora obviously knew this guy.

They were laughing as Bo approached.

"Hey...there you are," Nora greeted him. Wrapping an arm around him, she introduced them, "Royce, this is my husband, Bo…"

Royce extended a hand, "Royce Landis."

"Bo Buchanan," Bo responded, shaking his hand. "I take it you two know each other?"

"You could say that," Royce answered.

He and Nora laughed at what Bo could only assume was an inside joke.

Nora explained, "Royce's dad...Roy, was it?" she asked, turning to Royce.

"Yes, Roy Landis," Royce confirmed.

Nora continued, "Roy Landis was the gardener when my grandparents lived here years ago. Royce used to come with his dad and would play with us while his dad worked."

"But you didn't live here," Bo said to Nora, puzzled.

"No, but Susannah and I would stay with Saba and Savta for a month or so every summer. Over the years, Royce became like another cousin to us. Those were fun times," Nora finished fondly.

"They _were_ fun times," Royce added, "until your parents came back unexpectedly early that one year. Remember that?" he asked, giving Nora a look. "I thought I was going to lose my life when your Dad walked around that corner," he said grinning and raising a brow.

"You and me both!" Nora said, with wide eyes and laughter bubbling from her depths.

"What happened?" Bo asked, obviously missing something.

"Ohhh…" Nora said, shaking her head. She turned to Royce. "How old were you?" she asked before answering Bo's question.

"Eighteen...It was the summer before I went to college, remember?"

"Yes, I _do _remember now," Nora responded. "Anyway...we were back behind the carriage house...and...we were...kissing...and Daddy caught us."

They both started laughing again.

"I'll never forget how your Dad grabbed me by the shirt collar and pinned me up against the wall of that building. I swear my life passed before my eyes!" Royce said.

"All I can remember is Dad being red in the face and shouting, 'You get back to the house, young lady!'" Shaking her head, she added, "I was mortified!"

Bo glanced between them as they laughed together.

Finally Nora sobered. "And that was the end of my dream," she said. "After that you quit calling and writing and everything. I'll have you know, you broke my young girl's heart. I had such a crush on you," she added, shaking her head.

Royce grinned again. "Well...once you fall into the hands of an angry Lenny Hanen, you don't take any more risks. Besides...looks like it all worked out well in the end," he said, looking between her and Bo.

"Yes, it did," she agreed, glancing at Bo. "And I hope it did for you too."

Royce nodded.

"Anyway..." Nora said, "I came out here to tell you what's happening. I've inherited this place; but we've decided to let the contractors finish it according to Dad's plan, then we'll put it on the market as a bed and breakfast. I'd be grateful if you would continue with the gardening and landscaping until we sell. I'll give you a high recommendation. Maybe the new owners would then sign you on permanently."

"I'd be happy to," Royce nodded. "Thank you."

Nora smiled. "I still can't believe this, Royce. It was really great seeing you."

"You too, Nora."

"Bo and I will be making trips now and then to check on the progress of the place. We should get together sometime. Have dinner or something. I'd love to hear how life has treated you."

"That would be nice. I'd like that. Here…" he said, reaching into his pocket. "Here's my business card. Give me a call sometime."

"I sure will," she answered. "Take care of yourself, Royce, and say hello to your parents for me."

"Will do."

As Royce grabbed his equipment and got started on his work, Nora and Bo made their way back to the house.

"Small world, isn't it?" she said to Bo. "I can't believe I ran into Royce Landis after all these years. I'll have to tell Susannah." Changing the subject, she continued, "So...you got a call from the precinct. What's wrong? Can't they handle things without you?"

"I guess not," he answered quietly.

"So...what's going on in Llanview?" she asked.

Bo hesitated. "I'm afraid I have some disturbing news, Red."

She turned to him, wondering.

"It's Judge Fitzwater, honey. She's dead...she's been murdered."

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday, October 22, 2015**

**Llanview, PA**

Nora rolled over and let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours. Twisting the clock on her bedside table she read the time as 3:23 a.m. She glanced at Bo who was sleeping soundly. As frustrated as she was about her own inability, she was glad he was getting some rest. She knew he was exhausted. It had been a long week...returning from the Cove, beginning the murder investigation, today's funeral service…

Nora slipped from beneath the sheets and pulled on her robe. She tiptoed to the kitchen and poured herself a little wine before making her way to the living room and switching on the lamp.

"Brrrr..." she said to herself running her hands along her arms. Looking around, she noticed the balcony door ajar. "No wonder…" she muttered, crossing the room to close and lock it.

Thinking no more of it, she settled on the living room sofa with a book...not just any book, but a journal she had found in the trunk at the old house. She opened it to where she had last read and got lost in the mesmerizing story of her ancestors. The graceful ink curled gracefully across the pages…

_**April 30, 1857**_

_**Ari asked for my hand today! **_

_**I must confess, I wasn't sure how to respond. Although he's a fine man...a good man...he is several years older than I, he being 24 and I just barely 17. **_

_**But, Ari has many good qualities...many that I haven't found in other suitors. I enjoy our conversations and I find him very funny. He's a gentleman, intelligent, and doing well for himself and...I think he's very handsome! His red hair is quite unruly, and he has the most beautiful dark eyes. **_

_**He confessed his love for me and told me that, if I'd move west with him, he'd build me a big, beautiful house beside the lake on the land he owns north of Chicago. After we're married, of course.**_

_**Papa gave us his blessing and Mama cried...she thinks Ari is a good match, but hates to see me move so far from New York. She's never been as adventurous as I, but...**_

Nora heard a rustling behind her. Startled, she turned to find her sleepy husband running a hand over his face.

"Oh Bo...you scared me," she exclaimed, hand over her heart.

He stood beside the couch in his boxers and t-shirt, eyes glazed and tired. "What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night."

"Just reading," she answered. "I couldn't sleep."

"It's cold in here," he muttered as he plopped onto the couch beside her.

"That's because the patio door was open...wind must have caught it," she told him.

He glanced at the book in her hand. "What are you reading?"

She showed him the faded cover. "It's a journal I found in that trunk at the old house. I read a little of it there and found it interesting, so I brought it home."

He listened as she excitedly shared what she had read so far.

"According to the dates on these entries, it's older than I thought. It goes back to 1855. It belonged to a Leah Hanen."

"Your great great grandmother, right?" Bo asked, leaning back and stifling a yawn.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "It may be three greats...all I know is that it was several generations back. Anyway," she rambled on, "there's a lot about her life in New York City as a teenage girl; and I was just reading an entry tonight about how my great great...well, however many greats" she said waving her hand, "...grandfather, Ari Hanen...promised to build her a big house on the shores of Lake Michigan if she'd move west with him…"

"Wait," Bo said sleepily, "I'm confused. I thought your _grand_parents lived in that house…"

"They did! My Saba inherited the house from _his_ father and my Dad inherited it from _him_, but evidently it was passed down through several generations of Hanens before that."

She paused for a moment caressing the cover of the old journal before adding, "It's kind of sad to see it leave the family, isn't it?"

Bo nodded silently in agreement.

Nora continued on..."Yesterday, I read an entry about Ari taking Leah on a ride in his sleigh. I'm sure it wasn't a big deal to her as people traveled by sleigh all the time back then, but can you even imagine?"

When Bo didn't respond, she turned to find his head laid back against the couch cushion. He was already asleep again.

"Bo?" she said gently, placing a hand on his thigh. "Bo?"

"Hmmm…" Bo mumbled. "What? Sorry, honey. What were you saying?"

Nora laid the book on the coffee table. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Come on, Commissioner," she said, standing and pulling him up by the hand, "you need to be in bed, and so do I. Let's go…" She turned off the lamp and tugged him toward their room.

"Now I probably won't be able to sleep," he grumbled, staggering along behind her.

Nora shook her head. "Oh, I don't think you'll have any problem, Handsome. You were doing a pretty good job on the couch over there. Maybe I'll make us both a shot of whiskey. That'll knock us out."

"And, if the whiskey doesn't work, I know something else that will," Bo hinted.

Nora laughed. "Well, we'll consider that Plan B, Big Guy, but I don't think we'll need it."

* * *

When the light was extinguished and the voices inside faded, feet shuffled cautiously across the floor of the balcony. The silent visitor peered through the blinds before trying the door handle. It was locked.

He considered his options, then turned toward the fire escape. _Another time_, he thought, as he slipped stealthily down the stairs and disappeared silently into the darkness...

* * *

Nora's morning started with an early phone call. She put the coffee on to brew as she spoke into her phone.

"Please...do whatever you can to save it. That tree has been there for as long as I can remember. I can't even imagine how the front of the house would look without it…"

She listened again before adding, "Oh, here we go. Come on, Royce. It hasn't been _that_ many years! Besides, you're older than I am!" She laughed as she listened to his response.

Bo came into the kitchen already dressed for work, but looking a little bedraggled. He poured half a cup of coffee and swigged it down quickly. Nora noticed his demeanor, and cut the call short.

"Like I said, call that tree expert you told me about and see if he can save it. Let me know what he says...ok...right...thanks, Royce...yes, talk to you soon…"

Bo was pulling on his suit coat when Nora turned off her phone.

"That was Royce Landis. He was telling me that giant oak in front of the house is diseased. He needs to call in a tree specialist…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "No breakfast? What's your hurry this morning, Commish? I was going to make you some bacon and..."

He interrupted her. "I don't have time, Red. I need to get to the station."

She straightened his tie and collar. "You _look_ like you're in a hurry," she replied, smoothing his hair into place. "What's going on, Bo?"

"There's been another murder, honey."

Nora looked startled. "Another murder…no..."

"Afraid so," Bo continued, giving her a distracted kiss. "Same MO as the Fitzwater murder. They may be connected. I need to get down there…"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
